The Peices Of My Shattered Heart
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: Beastboy is just trying to protect Terra, but it goes too far when He accidentaly stabs Starfire, sending her into acoma for weeks. How will Robin cope? Robstar BBterra...story complete!
1. Default Chapter

Howdy y'all! Welcome to this new story **The Pieces of My Shattered Heart. **I think you will like it so please read and review! The major pairing in this story is Robin and Starfire, followed by Beastboy and Terra. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or lucky charms cereal. If I did every episode would have Robin and Starfire kissing and lucky charms would taste better. But that is just me.

On with the show….

The Pieces Of My Shattered Heart 

Chapter one

Robin watched Starfire from behind the door to the living room. She was washing dishes in the kitchen, humming as she wiped them clean. It was amazing that even when she was _washing dishes _Robin could be completely mesmerized by her. He could never tell her that though. Never. He wished he could though.

"Yo Robin quit staring at her it's…. weird" Cyborg said from behind

"Just shut it Cyborg you know I'm not looking at her like _that,_" Robin said

"Well actually I wasn't implying that but now that I think about it…."

Robin shot him a death glare.

"Okay Rob I'm shutting up" Cyborg said walking into the kitchen. Robin shook his head and followed.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire exclaimed, scrubbing the lasts of the dishes

"Morning Starfire" Robin said taking out a box of Lucky Charms cereal and pouring it into a bowl.

"Good morning friend Beastboy!" Starfire exclaimed as Beastboy entered the room

"What's so good about it?" Beastboy asked as he took a box of tofu cereal. As he started to pour memories flashed into his head…

FLASHBACK

"…We've got free cable, indoor plumbing, and all the Tofu you can eat!" Beastboy exclaimed as he sat by Terra on the rocks outside of Titans tower.

"Tofu? You sure know how to charm a girl," She laughed…

END FLASHBACK

Beastboy dropped the cereal box and decided to go for waffles instead…

FLASHBACK

"There's only one way to celebrate such a momentous occasion…waffles!" Cyborg said as they all stood in Terra's new room having just awarded her a slot on the Teen Titans

Beastboy smiled at Terra and then said, "Can they be non-dairy waffles?"

END FLASHBACK

Beastboy brought his hands into fists. Why did everything have to remind him of Terra? He decided to skip breakfast and sit down with his friends. Maybe they could cheer him up. Robin was eating lucky charms. He had never seen Terra eat lucky charms. Cyborg was drinking orange juice. He had never seen Terra drink orange juice either. Starfire however was eating her wiggly tamerainien Jell-O, what had she called it glorg?

FLASHBACK

Terra was devouring a whole table worth of food. Starfire ran over with a plate of the wiggly tamerainien Jell-O stuff and said, "try!"

All the other Titans screamed 'NO!' knowing what it was made of but Terra ate it anyway.

"Hmm…tastes like Sushi…. and ice cream. Got any more?"" Terra asked

Starfire beamed "I shall go cultivate the fungus!"

END FLASHBACK

Beastboy was clutching his head in a vain attempt to block the memories of his beloved Terra. It didn't work. He got up and ran to his room. The other titans stared in shock. Raven came in and shook her head.

"Do you know what's eating away at BB?" Cyborg asked

"Terra" Raven answered, "He misses her so much almost everything reminds him of her"

"Is there something we can do?" Robin asked putting his empty cereal bowl in the sink

Raven nodded "I just got this from Azarath" She threw Robin a bottle that said 'Anti-lava potion'

All four titans smiled and headed for Beastboy's room.

"Hey Robin why don't you give it to him, he could use some inspirational words of advice" Cyborg said

"You really think my advice is inspirational?" Robin asked

"If inspirational is another word for pointless and redundant" Raven said rolling her eyes

Cyborg laughed and Robin shot them death glares.

"Don't be silly I love Robin's advice!" Starfire exclaimed.

"See Starfire knows good advice," Robin said heading into Beastboy's room and shut the door

"Hey Beastboy" Robin said walking over

"Hey" Beastboy muttered shoving a pillow over his head

"Hey I have something for you,' Robin said handing Beastboy the bottle Beastboy gasped and smiled "Thanks dude!"

Robin couldn't even say anything back as Beastboy was flying as fast as he could in bird form to Terra's frozen state. He poured the whole bottle of anti-lava potion on Terra's statue form. The stone melted away and Terra collapsed into Beastboy's arms.

"Beastboy" She smiled weakly as Beastboy just hugged her tight

"I'll never let anything happen to you again Terra" Beastboy whispered

To be continued…

Okay y'all that was the first chapter of this new story, please read and review!


	2. chapter 2

Howdy y'all! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Here is chapter 2…

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans and I don't own an Ipod. Life just isn't fair sometimes…. waah!

On with the show….

The Pieces Of My Shattered

Chapter 2

Terra snapped awake and looked at her surroundings. She expected to be in the cave in her lava form. But she wasn't. She was in her room, with its beautiful ceilings that were purple with stars. Her laptop still lay on the coffee table right next to her little purple lava lamp. But how? How was she here, how was she lying on the couch and most of all why did the room smell like tofu? She looked at the coffee table and saw a box of Chinese food and a note. She pulled herself up from the couch and read the note and smiled. Beastboy.

Now she remembered, Beastboy had freed her from the lava and carried her home. She opened the Chinese food box and ate a piece of tofu. She cringed and put the box down. As much as she loved Beastboy she still hated tofu.

How long had it been? How long had she been frozen in lava? She went over to the calendar on her wall and looked in shock. Beastboy had marked of the days she had been gone. One year, 5 days exactly. There was a photo album on her bed and she flipped through the pages, everything that had happened in the past year.

"I've missed so much" She whispered

"You'll miss more if you don't cooperate with me" A hand grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She rubbed her head and looked at her attacker "Get away from me NOW!" She yelled at Slade

"Oh I will my dear. Just one last task" Slade said with a slight chuckle

"What's that?" Terra answered

"Steal the real croniton detonator for me"

"I won't do it" Terra answered standing up

"Oh I'm afraid my dear, that you have no choice in the matter" Slade replied with a chuckle. He threw a small beeping object at her head. It stuck and her eyes turned red

"Now my dear I'll just have you steal that for me and I'll let you free, Deal?"

With a push of a button her eyes glowed red "Yes sir" She replied

"That's my good little girl" Slade answered. He released her from the brain control. For now. The probe was still on her head. He would let her enjoy some time with her friends today and at night she'd steal it for him. He jumped out the window and hooked a grappling hook he stole from Robin to the ground. It was a genius plan….

Meanwhile…

"Hello best friend Robin! Might you venture to the lovely beach with me?" Starfire asked. She had already gotten into her bathing suite, which was a one-piece bathing suite that fit her very nicely to say the least. Robin was staring at her and then realized that she had said something.

"Of course Star! Let me just get my bathing suite" Robin answered with a smile

"Glorious! I shall see you down at the beach friend Robin!" Starfire beamed flying down the hallway.

Robin turned the other way down the hallway and into his room. He couldn't keep his thoughts off her. She had the best personality, she was his best friend, and she was beautiful. What more could he ask for? He loved to spend time with Starfire and one day; one day when he got the courage he would ask Starfire to be his girlfriend. He had been meaning to for a while but he just was never brave enough.

_One day _Robin told himself and bathing suite on, towel in hand he walked to the beach.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Terra awoke to the sound of a knock at her bedroom door. She blinked her eyes open and realized she had dosed off while sitting on the couch. She got up and opened her bedroom door and saw Beastboy standing there, smiling widely.

"Feeling okay Terra?" He asked

"Yeah! I'm so happy to be back. In that stone prison it was all just like a big nothingness" Terra replied

"Without you, here was a nothingness too" Beastboy said blushing, "And I just wanted to know if you wanted to go like…out tonight with me"

"Of course!" Terra said with a smile

"Great! I just have some dishes to get cleaned and then we can go! We can go to Chang's Chinese food and eat tofu!" Beastboy exclaimed

"Uhm great" Terra said with a smile. For Beastboy she would do anything, even eat tofu.

"This whole night has been…perfect Beastboy" Terra said with a smile. It was a few hours later and they were at the carnival. No one was there but them and they were on the Ferris wheel. Terra was leaning her head on Beastboy's shoulder and Beastboy had one arm wrapped around her.

"Totally. But you know what would make it even better? Beastboy asked

"What?"

"This" and with that Beastboy pressed his lips on hers and they held it like that for a few minutes until they had to break for air.

"I love you Terra" Beastboy whispered in her ear

"I love you too" Terra replied leaning her head back on his shoulder. Everything was so peaceful until

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm on Beastboy's communicator went off.

"Come on there's trouble" Beastboy said grabbing Terra's hand

Something took over Terra's brain. She didn't have control over it anymore.

"Uhm I'll catch up with you in a few minutes okay?" Terra in her mind control state answered

"Okay…just be careful okay?" Beastboy said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and then running off

Terra's eyes glowed red.

"Excellent" Slade said with a chuckle, "Just do this for me and I'll let you back with your little green boyfriend" He pressed a button on the mind controller

"Yes master" Terra answered her eyes glowing red…

Starfire and Robin sat on the beach on a towel. They had gone swimming and Robin had even taught her how to surf a little. It had been a most fun afternoon. Starfire looked at Robin who was staring into the sunset. How she wished she could tell him that she loved him. But she'd never be brave enough. Starfire felt something on her hand. It was Robin's hand and he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Starfire?" He asked

"Yes" She answered

"Star, you've been my best friend for a long time and- well I'm trying to say that I-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Both Robin and Starfire's communicators went off

"Will you tell me later Robin?" She asked as they ran back into the tower  
"Of course" Robin answered with a smile. And with that they both ran back into the tower to see what the trouble was…

"Anyone seen Terra?" Beastboy asked as all of the titans were running to the scene of the crime

"Weren't you and her on a _date?_" Cyborg asked with a smile

"Well yeah" Beastboy blushed "But she said she would catch up with us in a minute. I guess she had to go to the bathroom or something"

" Yeah. You know girls. They always take forever in the bathroom" Cyborg replied as Raven hit him on the head

" I wouldn't be talking Mr. Sings-so-loudly-in-the-show-that-I-can-here-him-from-my-room-2-floors-down" Raven snapped

"Friends please stop fighting!" Starfire said as she flew a few meters above them. She of course had changed back into her uniform and so had Robin.

"Yeah you guys you're hurting my head from all the yelling" Robin agreed as they reached the scene of the crime. They all stood in shock. Terra was leading Cinderblock, Plasimus, and Overload as they stole all the most deadly weapons from the vault in Wayne Enterprises.

"Terra! What's up with you? Why are you helping freaky, freakier, and freakiest?" Beastboy asked

"Because she's helping me on one last mission" Slade said walking over. Terra's eyes flashed red as she handed Slade a small object.

"The detonator master" She was about to hand it to him when the cry "Titans go!" Was heard and Slade pushed the detonator back into her hands.

"Run Terra!" Slade called and Terra ran. Beastboy had been standing in the back while his friends attacked Terra. He couldn't take it.

"Star, go after Terra. Hit her with everything you've got" Robin ordered. Starfire nodded and flew as fast as she could after the girl known as Terra. Terra stopped as Starfire had her cornered. Starfire readied a Starbolt. She flew up and just as she was about to fire, Beastboy jumped in front of Terra.

"NO!" He yelled and turned into a large bear. He used his claws to swipe at Starfire. All 10 sharp as knife claws dug into her orange skin. Starfire started to fall from the sky and just that second Robin ran in "STARFIRE!" He called as she caught the girl he loved in his arms….

To be continued….

All right y'all that was chapter 2 please review! Please don't flame, my mind can't take it right now. Please review and I'll see y'all in chapter 3.

Bye y'all


	3. chapter 3

Howdy y'all! Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 3(it's a little shorter than usual but oh well)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do however own my TV that had the Grammies on last night! Green Day won some! I Love Green Day!

On with the show…

Chapter Three 

"I can't heal her," Raven said shaking her head "I would but the wounds are to close to her heart. If I was to make one minor mistake it could kill her"

The Titans were in the Infirmary of Titans Tower. Starfire was lying on one of the beds, barely breathing. Beastboy's claws had given her nine near fatal gashes on her chest and stomach area and one very near fatal gash on her head. Robin had carried her home. That is after they had removed the mind control device from Terra and brought down Slade. Robin sat next to Starfire staring into space, trying not to look at Starfire's gashed up body. He knew if he did he would break into tears. That was not something he wanted his teammates to see him do.

"What about the one on her head?" Robin asked

"Same thing. One tiny mistake that wouldn't do anything in other places and it could kill her" Raven said.

"I'm so sorry Star" Beastboy said coming over "I don't know what came over me" But of course he did. Terra. The thought of Terra getting one scratch on her body made him sick. Terra lay on the other bed in the infirmary. The mind control after affect had rendered her unconscious.

"Raven, you know a lot about healing. Even if you can't fully heal her can't you do something to clot the blood faster or something?" Robin asked

Raven shook her head "Again, I make one tiny mistake and Starfire would die"

Tears were forming on Robin's eyes.

'Thank goodness for the mask' Robin thought

"Where am I?" Terra asked snapping awake. She looked around "The infirmary? Last thing I remember I was at the carnival…"

"Long Story…uhm c'mon I'll explain!" Beastboy said grabbing Terra's hand and leading her out the door. He sighed in relief as he raced down the hallways.

"Wow Beastboy what's wrong?" Terra asked as Beastboy pulled her down the hallways and into the quiet, empty gym. He shut the door and panted.

"You saw Starfire on the infirmary bed across from yours right?" Beastboy asked as they sat down on the bench

"Yeah. What was wrong with her?" Terra asked brushing a strand of hair aside.

"I did that to her. By accident. On instinct. It was a mistake. But she'll probably die Terra. And it's all my fault," Beastboy admitted staring at the ground. She still looked puzzled and he explained all of it.

"It's your fault Beastboy, but you didn't mean it. When Star gets better I'm sure she'll forgive you" Terra said as Beastboy wrapped his arms around her

"Oh I know _she'll _forgive me. It's Robin who I won't hear the end of it from…"

Cyborg placed the breathing device on Starfire's mouth and the tube that lead to the heart monitor screen. The line on the screen still moved up and down but slowly, and weakly.

"That's all we can do for tonight. I'm sure Starfire would want us all to get some sleep" Cyborg said

"Yeah. Goodnight" Raven said leaving the room. Cyborg headed for the door but Robin stayed in his seat next to Starfire's bed.

"Robin I know you want to make sure she's okay but it's three in the morning already" Cyborg said

"I know" Robin answered still not moving a muscle away from Starfire's bedside. Cyborg shrugged and left the Infirmary. Robin just grabbed Starfires limp hand in his and rubbed it. He looked at the Heart Monitor screen and the weak line that silently said that Starfire was dying. Robin had a list in his mind of things boy wonders shouldn't do. And that second he broke the number one rule: he cried.

Sunlight poured through the Infirmary window. Robin blinked his masked eyes open and looked around. He had fallen asleep on the chair next to Starfire's bed. He smoothed his hair out and then kissed Starfire quickly on the cheek. Her breathing was labored even with the tube over her mouth. He wiped a tear away and walked downstairs.

To be continued… 

Okay y'all that was chapter three! Please review!

Bye y'all


	4. chapter 4

Howdy y'all! I'm very sorry this update took so long I've kinda had LWS on this story. What is LWS you ask? Lazy writers syndrome of course! Lazy writers syndrome means that I had plenty of ideas to write but I was too lazy. Lame excuse I know. Anyways now that I'm over my LWS (ha ha I made it up but it's so cool!) I'll get chapter 5 up maybe even tomorrow. This chapter may be a little boring and short but the next will be better I promise. Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Side Note: This story may seem to reflect that I hate Beastboy which is Totally not true, Beastboy is one of my favorites, so don't take it as me hating BB, it's just in this story he has some behavioral issues tee hee.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans and I still don't own an Ipod. So what else is new?

On with the show…

The Pieces of my Shattered Heart

Chapter 4

"Got any 7's?"

"Go fish. Got any 3's?"

"Nope. Got any 5's?"

"Nu-uh. Got any 2's?"  
"Man Terra why do you always win?" Beastboy groaned handing over his 3 2's

"Guess I have _skills _" She giggled. They had just finished eating breakfast and were now playing a rousing game of Go Fish. Raven was reading and Cyborg was playing game station.

"Anyone see Rob this morning?" Cyborg asked turning off the game station

"Nope. Probably still sleeping or something" Beastboy said as he looked through his deck. He had an ace and he knew Terra had 3 aces.

"Got any-" he couldn't finish his sentence as Robin entered the room

"Morning Robin!" Beastboy said

"Morning jackass" Robin muttered

"Hey that was so uncool!" Beastboy shouted

"Well it's uncool that you basically killed Starfire!" Robin shouted

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!" Beastboy shouted

Robin tightened his hand into a fist "Well this isn't an accident!" He shouted punching Beastboy really hard…

"Hold still" Terra said a few minutes later as she placed tissues in Beastboy's bleeding nose

"I can't! It hurts!" Beastboy whined

"Shh just lean your head back" She said as she squeezed some ointment into his nose

"EWWWWW Terra it stings!" Beastboy whined

"Aww quit acting like a baby Beastboy" She said stuffing the last bit of tissue into his nose, "There, just lean your head back and it will stop bleeding"

Across the kitchen Cyborg was drinking soda. Then the worst thing possible happened. He burped. Loudly. Beastboy broke into a fit of laughter and blood from his nose came pouring out, most of it onto Terra.

"Beastboy!" She yelled

"Erm sorry Terra" he offered

"I live with a bunch of idiots" Raven said shaking her head and snapping her book closed.

Hours, boxes of nose ointment, and many shirt changes later it was lunch time.

"Whose turn to make dinner?" Beastboy asked

Robin walked in "Starfire's"

"Smooth move" Terra whispered into Beastboy's ear

"Uhm, why don't we…call in for pizza! Here's the menu Robin, you pick the topping" Beastboy said nervously

Robin glanced at the pizza menu

FLASHBACK

"I suggest we order a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting!" Starfire exclaimed

Robin smiled at her naïve jest and leaned over to her ear "Uhm Star, not everything on the menu is a pizza topping"

"Oh" She smiled, embarrassedly

END FLASHBACK

Robin dropped the menu and ran upstairs

Beastboy looked puzzled "What's eating him?"…

To be continued…

I'll try to get chapter 5 up soon! Please review!


	5. chapter 5

Okay y'all this is a really short chapter, the next one will be way longer, I promise. Thank you all for reviewing! 

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own a car, even though I'm not old enough to drive one anyways. Terrible isn't it?

On with the show…   
The Pieces of my Shattered Heart 

**Chapter 5**

Robin ran into the infirmary and sat down on the chair next to Starfire's infirmary bed. He took her hand in his and rubbed it.

"Beastboy's just an idiot Star, I bet he meant to do that to you. But I'm going to make sure you get better okay? You have to get better okay?" Robin new he was being immature, but he didn't care. He sat there just rubbing her hand for a second and then turned the radio "What do you want to listen to Star?" he asked flipping the stations

"It's Hits 95.9 WJJ Jump City bringing you the latest hit from Avril Lavigne " The radio announcer said as the song turned to…

_So much for my happy ending…_

Robin switched the channel "To…mushy" He muttered, even though that wasn't the reason. It was Starfire's favorite song and he just couldn't listen to it.

"Yo it's Jump City rap channel 97.9 bringing you the latest from Eminem" The radio announcer on this cannel said

_Heh, its funny I remember back one year…_

Eminem's song Mockingbird always made Starfire cry so Robin flipped the channel. It was the rock channel and it was already in the middle of Only One by Yellowcard

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you, cause you're my only one… 

Robin's face turned into a scowl. Why did every song on the radio have to remind him of Starfire? With one last attempt he turned the radio station one last time..

And the reason is you, and the reason is you… 

Angrily Robin turned of the radio. Music was supposed to make you feel better but now Robin felt ten times worse. His hand was still in Starfire's and he felt her hand move. Her hand grasped his for a second and then fell limp into a coma state. Robin smiled. Maybe there was a hope. For Starfire he would keep hoping.

To be continued…

Okay y'all please review!


	6. chapter 6

Howdy y'all! This chapter is much longer as promised! Thank y'all for the reviews of last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or rice crispies or Lucky charms, I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on, it's my parents. Why can't I have my own computer, why?

On with the show…

The Pieces of my Shattered Heart 

**Chapter 6**

Beastboy spooned a marshmallow out of his lucky charms and glared at it.

"Okay, the marshmallows are supposed to reveal a rain cloud, a star or a mystery shape so why can't I see it?" Beastboy asked

"Maybe because the appear when you add _milk _Beastboy" Terra giggled

"Dude that's not fair! Just cause I'm a vegan and I don't drink milk means I can't see the shapes?" Beastboy asked

"Yup" Terra answered pouring milk into her rice crispies and listening to the snap, crackle, pop.

"Dude I can't hear the snap crackle pop when I eat rice crispies either! It's unfair! I want to see the shape on my marshmallow!" Beastboy whined

Terra sighed and took the Marshmallow from Beastboy's spoon and dipped it in her Rice Crispies bowl.

"There, it's a rain cloud. Are you happy now?" Terra asked

"Yup! Thanks Ter!" Beastboy said giving her a kiss on the cheek and then going back to eating his cereal.

Raven just rolled her eyes

"I can't even eat breakfast without you two going all lovey dovey on each other. Your mushiness makes me want to puke" Raven said taking a sip of her tea.

"Dude you're going to puke Rae? We should sell tickets!" Beastboy exclaimed as Terra laughed

"Gee real funny" Raven rolled her eyes

"Hey y'all this meatloaf crunch cereal is real good. You want some?" Cyborg asked (AN: yeah I got the meatloaf crunch cereal idea from the Amanda show. I don't own that either, just so I don't get sued)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEW!" Beastboy yelled. To console his grossed out self he finished the lasts of his bowl of cereal and went to get another box of Luck Charms from the cupboard as he had used up this box.

"Dude there are no more Lucky Charms! Whose turn is it to go to the grocery store?" Beastboy asked

"Starfire's" Robin said coming into the room

"Uhm forget I said anything," Beastboy said nervously as he took his cereal bowl and placed it in the sink

"Okay whose turn to do dishes?" Beastboy asked looking in disgust at the dirty plates

"Starfire's" Robin answered taking some Rice crispies out of the cupboard

FLASHBACK

"Please Robin what are these crispies of rice?" Starfire asked taking a box of Rice Crispies out

Robin chuckled at the cuteness of her question "They're called Rice Crispies Star. Here, watch" Robin said pouring the small crispies into a bowl. He then poured milk in and it started to snap, crackle, and pop.

"Marvelous!" Starfire exclaimed as she listened to the cereal

END FLASHBACK

Robin dropped the box of rice crispies and rice flakes fell everywhere.

"Dude you made a mess! Whose turn is it to clean?" Beastboy asked

"Starfire's!" Robin said. He got so angry he spun around and punched Beastboy really hard, and then ran upstairs.

"Beastboy, I mean it hold still," Terra commanded stuffing tissue pieces up Beastboy's bleeding nose once again

"Ter, is it my fault he randomly punched me?" Beastboy said as he watched Terra stuff tissues up his nose for the second time in two days

"Well man you are the one who hurt Star" Cyborg said as he walked towards the door. He however tripped over his own foot and fell to the ground causing Beastboy to laugh and squirt blood everywhere

"BEASTBOY!" Terra yelled as she wiped the blood of her shirt

"Uhm sorry Terra" Beastboy said nervously

she sighed "S'okay. Just hold still" She commanded squirting ointment up his nose

"You wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't pissed Robin off" Cyborg reminded Beastboy

Beastboy sighed "Yeah in guess. I'll go apologize" Beastboy said hugging Terra quickly and then heading up the steps

Robin twirled a strand of Starfire's perfect ruby/brown bangs and let it fall back against her face. Her hair was only one of her perfect body qualities. Her beautiful mind and soul qualities were a list to long to even count. Her physical perfects were a long list too but he had narrowed it down to three: Her hair, her smile, and her eyes. As a teenage boy he could go rambling on about her nicely filled out breasts and other physical attributes that he could only imagine but he had the decency to leave those off the list. He watched the heart monitor screen, the weak line that barely moved up and down. And then the dreaded happened; the line went straight. A buzzing noise to alert her heart wasn't beating blared.

"CYBORG GET UP HERE QUICK!" Robin yelled grabbing Starfire's hand.

"You have to live Star, please live" Robin whispered, tears running down his face

"I'm here what's wrong?" Cyborg asked and then saw the heart monitor. Her grabbed a shocker and pressed it to her chest to restart her heart. A fragile line now appeared on the screen, barely moving.

"Dudes, what's wrong?" Beastboy asked. He then saw the screen, He didn't know what that weak line meant but he gathered it meant she was dying.

"The breathing system I hooked up to her isn't working. I can fix it but in the meanwhile someone has to give her mouth to mouth," Cyborg said turning to Robin. Robin nodded and blushed slightly as he pressed his lips to Starfire's. Her lips were sweet tasting and he breathed heavily into her mouth to give her air. This was too much fun.

"Uhm Robin the breathing device is working now you can stop" Cyborg said a minute later. Robin didn't hear. He was in the beautiful land that was Starfire's mouth and he didn't feel like pulling away. Her lips tasted like cherries and pineapples and all sorts of luscious fruits.

"ROBIN DUDE STOP PRESSING YOUR LIPS TO HERS, THE BREATHING DEVICE IS WORKING!" Cyborg yelled in Robins ear

Robin crashed from his little world and pulled his lips off Starfire's and looked at the screen. Her heart was beating more now and he smiled.

"Cyborg honestly how long do you think she'll live?" Beastboy asked Cyborg in a whisper.

"Dunno. Let's just be glad she survived this little incident. She was pretty much legally dead for a minute there. Good thing we legally brought her back to life, or Robin would have died-of a broken heart" Cyborg answered in a whisper

Beastboy nodded and they both left the room. Robin sat down and touched his tingling lips.

"I'll never let you die Star, never. And when you get better we'll go on dates and I'll buy you flowers and everything will be perfect okay? Just promise you'll be okay, okay?" Robin said tracing his hand over the deep gash on her head. He looked at the screen, at the weak line. He looked at the gashes on the beautiful girl and how labored her breathing was, even with the help of the device. He looked at her closed eyelids. He couldn't see her gorgeous emerald eyes. He looked at her lips, pressed into a frown. Then he just looked at the girl and prayed she'd live so he could see her gorgeous eyes and sweet smile again.

To be continued

Okay y'all that was chapter six please review!


	7. chapter 7

Howdy everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! This is the second to last chapter. So please review and I'll have the last one posted soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did it wouldn't be rated TV Y7 anymore that's for sure. Also Robin wouldn't wear a shirt and… well I won't go any further with my fan girl fantasies for if I did you would probably all think I have serious problems. If you didn't already.

On with the show…

The Pieces of my Shattered Heart 

**Chapter 7**

Four weeks had passed. Starfire was still in her state, barely breathing, barely grasping onto life. Starfire was dying and it seemed as if Beastboy didn't care. Robin had had it. Readjusting his mask he stood up from his chair in the infirmary.

"I don't know what to do Star. I know you wouldn't want me to hurt any of our friends but I have to. Forgive me" And with that Robin walked down the steps and opened the door to the main room.

"Hey dude I see you've finally come out of the infirma-" Beastboy couldn't finish his sentence. Robin punched him into the wall. No one was around. No Terra to defend Beastboy, she was upstairs. No Raven to tell him his actions where pinheaded, she was probably meditating somewhere. No Cyborg to try and stop the fight, he was working on his car. And the person he was fighting for, Starfire, definitely wasn't there.

"Starfire has been out of it for more than a month and you could care lees" Robin said about to punch Beastboy again.

"I so care dude and-" BANG Beastboy was punched into the cabinets, sending boxes of cereal onto the floor.

"You don't care" Robin said simply

'I do but I've had enough with your attitude- she's dying, get over it" Beastboy said, turning into a polar bear and swiping at Robin, blood falling in a pool on the floor.

"Uhm hey look Robin I didn't mean that how it sounded, I'm sad she's dying it's just that it's a fact and-" Beastboy started, turning back into a human only to be punched to the ground yet again. The fight went on several more minutes. Countless boxes of helpless cereal lay amuck on the floor. Blood stains laced the carpets. Robin was winning. Beastboy was still on the floor after a punch. Robin could give him a taste of his own medicine right now. He took out his Bo staff and held it above Beastboy. One more blow would do it. Robin looked down and put the staff away and extended a hand to help Beastboy up.

"For Starfire's sake, I'm not going to hurt you. I may not like you right now but you're still our friend," Robin said as he helped Beastboy to his feet and walked out the door.

Beastboy was left with bloody cuts all over him. "I know I deserved that…" Beastboy said tracing a bloody cut with his finger "But why didn't he knock me out when he had the chance?" Robin could have had his revenge. But he didn't. For Starfire's sake. Just like Beastboy hadn't wanted Terra to get hurt. But he had used force to stop that from happening. Why had Robin, one known for being aggressive, not have taken his revenge?

"I just don't understand that guy," Beastboy muttered as he started to clean up the mess.

Robin washed his cuts clean and started to bandage them.

"I didn't kill him or otherwise maim him Starfire, don't worry. I wanted to. But I didn't. You don't always have to be mean to get revenge or to get what you want. I learned that from you" Robin smiled, "I just wish you could get better so I could tell you what I've always wanted to tell you Starfire" Robin took a deep breath "I know I've never said it before, but I love you Starfire"

Almost on cue her heart monitor picked up, showing her heart was stronger. Her breathing increased and her eyes slowly and weakly opened. All Robin could do in shock was kiss her on the cheek quickly. She looked confused and then smiled.

"Starfire do you remember that I was going to tell you something before that mission?" Robin asked, figuring she hadn't heard him before.

"Yes Robin. Please, tell me what" Starfire said using all her energy

"I love you Starfire. I always have and I always will" Robin said

"I love you too Robin" Starfire smiled

And from that moment on, Robin knew everything would be okay.

To be continued…

Alright that was chapter seven, please review!


	8. chapter 8

Howdy y'all! Welcome to the last chapter of the pieces of my shattered heart! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please remember to review this chapter and tell me what you thought of the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, gameboy, Dell, or any references to batman. I do however own this story, which is on its final chapter Waaah!

On with the show…

The Pieces of my Shattered Heart 

**Chapter 8**

FLASHBACK

_"Here Richard, I want you to have something" Bruce said to the boy that was 13 at the time._

"_What is it? A skateboard? A gameboy advance SP? A Dell PC with Pentium 6 processing and micro processing speakers?" Richard, also known as Robin the boy wonder asked_

"_Erm…no. One day Richard you'll meet a real special girl. And you'll want to give her something to tell her you want to be her guy forever. I was going to give this to someone special but I put it off to long and now I'm to caught up in things to give her a promise-"_

"_Who, Dianna?" Richard asked teasingly (AN: For those of you who don't know her by her first name Dianna is Wonder Woman) _

"_Uhm…that's not important right now! Just here, it's called a promise ring, give it to a special girl one day" Bruce said_

_Richard rolled his eyes, grabbed the box, and headed toward the bat cave to watch the patrol monitors "Whatever"_

END FLASHBACK

Robin held the ring box in his hand. A promise ring. Not an engagement ring. Most certainly not a wedding ring. Just promises to tell someone that you love them. Robin hopped off his bed and went to the roof. Starfire was watching the sun set. It was a week later and Starfire's cuts had healed. Yesterday he had taken her to the movies. He had been the only guy in the whole audience of _Spy kittens: Ultimate mice showdown _but he knew Starfire loved those movies so he had taken her there. They had then gone to dinner. Then they made out for several minutes until they realized they were sitting in front of a security camera in the gym that had a live broadcast signal directly to Cyborg's room.

Robin knew Starfire was the girl he wanted to give this ring to.

Robin walked up to the roof and opened the door. Starfire was watching the sunset. Robin walked over and sat down wrapping his arms around Starfire. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, just feeling happy that her one love forever was sitting there with her.

"Starfire?" Robin asked

"Yes Robin?" She answered opening her eyes

"I love you more than anything. Ever heard of a promise ring before?" He asked

She nodded

"Good. Then I have no need to explain," He said placing the beautiful diamond ring onto her finger. She smiled and captured his lips with hers as they went into a passionate kiss.

It was later and Robin was playing video games in the main room.

"Okay Beastboy just go up to him and say you're sorry" Beastboy whispered to himself

"Hey uhm Robin, I jut wanted to say…I'm sorry for the crappy way I acted and how I hurt Star " Beastboy said nervously

Robin put down his video game controller and smiled "it's okay. I understand now. You were just trying to protect Terra. You're just trying to protect the girl you love. I know I would've done the same if Starfire had been the one under mind control and someone attacked her"

"So we're cool?" Beastboy said

Robin nodded "Frosty"

"Dude that's like the cheesiest thing to say ever!" Beastboy exclaimed

"I was adding to the dramatic ambience! So sue me!" Robin said

"I won't sue you but I will kick your butt at this video game" Beastboy said picking up a controller

"You're on!" Robin said as they both pressed buttons on the controllers at an abnormal rate.

Starfire and Terra stood at the door staring at their whacko boyfriends and laughed while rolling their eyes "Boys"

END

Well that was the story y'all! Please review and thank you for reading this story!

Bye y'all


End file.
